battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodeo 1889
The was an double-action revolver and the main service handgun of the Royal Italian Army from 1891 to 1910. In Italian service, the weapon was chambered in 10.35x22mm, and held six shots in the chamber. It was produced in two distinct variants - a model with an octagonal barrel and a folding trigger, for issue to enlisted men, and another manufactured in smaller numbers for the officers and NCOs, featuring a round barrel and a solid trigger guard. Although the weapon was supplanted by more modern, semi-automatic handguns such as the Beretta M1915 during World War I, the Bodeo was not declared obsolete until the end of World War II. Additionally, the Bodeo was produced for the Spanish Army during The Great War, and utilized in the subsequent conflict by the Wehrmacht.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bodeo_Model_1889 Battlefield 1 |faction = |level = |cost = |kit = |ammotype = 10.35mm Ordinanza Italiana |maxrange = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 9 |slot = Sidearm |image = |spreadz = 0.27 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |range = |hud = |source = http://symthic.com/bf1-weapon-info?w=Bodeo_1889 }} The Bodeo 1889 is a gate-loading revolver featured in Battlefield 1 and is one of the three side arms issued to the Scout class alongside the Mars Automatic and Frommer Stop, filling as the Revolver class of the pistols. The Bodeo 1889 has the highest Time To Kill (or TTK, providing all shots hit) of any of the Scout's sidearms (excluding the Obrez Pistol) up to 30 meters, after which it is outperformed by the C93 beyond that range. The Bodeo possesses the ability to two-shot kill up to 15 meters. When compared to the other revolver available, the No. 3 Revolver, the Bodeo 1889 is marginally superior in most stats, with slower damage dropoff of 15 meters compared to 10 meters in terms of retaining the two bullet kill, and having a slightly faster bullet velocity, rate of fire and minimum damage. It falls behind when it comes to vertical recoil (4 vs 5), and switch time (being a mere .08 seconds slower), but the No.3's main draw over the Bodeo is its significantly quicker reload time. As with the Assault's Gasser M1870, Support's Bull Dog Revolver and the all class Nagant Revolver (excluding the empty cylinder switch reload), reloading the Bodeo is done through individual ejection and reload for each round. As a result, the Bodeo can take anywhere between 2.77 and 8 seconds to fill the cylinder depending on how many bullets were fired - significantly slower than both the speed-loaded No.3 as well as all magazine-fed sidearms. This lengthy reload can leave players vulnerable as even interrupting mid reload takes over a second for the gun to be made ready to fire and return to the player's right hand. The Bodeo 1889 cannot one-shot kill to the head as it deals 90 damage up point-blank, but this does leave the target vulnerable to a follow-up melee Takedown, regardless of the type of melee weapon. Outside of close range, accuracy is hampered by low muzzle velocity compared to most other sidearms, requiring leading to hit moving targets. Weapon Skins Gallery Bodeo 1889 Idle BF1.jpg|Idle Bodeo 1889 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Bodeo 1889 reloading BF1.jpg|Reload Trivia *When reloading, the player character pulls the trigger after loading each round to rotate the cylinder to the next position. While seemingly unsafe, it is how the Bodeo is intended to be used, as the hammer is disconnected from the trigger while the loading gate is open, allowing for its faster reload technique. References Category:Revolvers Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1